


Too Hard on Yourself

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, ch1 fluff ch2 smut, kai finger injury in no manners, light angsty established relationship, taeyong changing his bandages and giving him reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Because Kai hurt himself during No Manners, it feels as if it’s Taeyong’s responsibility to make sure everything is okay, both emotionally and physically.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i was restless all night with this imagination so here she... is. an hour of me of me just writing this and analyzing jongins finger. also, i have to mention, in no way do i truly believe it is taeyongs fault. it’s not, and the metal thing was just hard for their bones and flesh, that’s it.

The drive to the hotel carries out painfully slow, even if the crisp air feels tremendously soothing, clinging onto his body from the way it sleeps through the little gaps of the tour bus windows, and even if the members are chirping cheerfully, raving about the fantastic energy on the first stop. All of the adrenaline and ear piercing screeches mean nothing when Taeyong observes the way Kai holds an intensive stern expression. He holds his bandaged finger, too.

Taeyong doesn’t know how to comfort him in situations like these. He’s known him for so long, but they didn’t start developing a closer relationship until last year’s meeting on behalf of this entertainment project. Within time, he’s gathered enough to know that Kai likes to be left alone when he’s sulking. That’s all Taeyong knows. He knows that Kai needs his own time to collect his thoughts and that he will find his own happiness soon enough. He doesn’t know how to stay upset for too long, but when he is, he’s madly, madly, terrifying upset and it worries Taeyong.

The members pat each other’s backs at the elevator lobby before parting their separate ways into different elevators because they can’t fit. Taeyong notices they way he gives them slight smiles. He sees the wink of concern coming from Mark, turning back to Taeyong with a soft look. Taeyong has to nod and give him a half smile, as if telling him it’ll be okay. Kai receives a hug from taemin before he leaves with Baekhyun. He watches the way Kai stays behind, not getting into the elevator with Lucas, Ten, and the managers, so he stays back with him.

When they get a vacant elevator Kai enters first with Taeyong following. He doesn’t see anybody behind them so he closes the door quickly and intertwines his hand with Kai’s non injured one. Kai looks down and smiles shortly before plastering that stoic face again. At least he doesn’t ignore Taeyong’s gesture because he holds his hand, if anything, even tighter than the way Taeyong holds his.

They hold hands the entire way to the room where Taeyong fishes out the keycard and lets Kai in first. He hears the way Kai groans when dropping his bag onto the ground. Taeyong has to turn the light on, then he finds Kai already in the restroom discarding all of his clothing. Taeyong sighs and waits until Kai frees the bathroom. He hears a curse coming from the closed space, making him walk there and slowly open the door. 

Kai has his finger unwrapped with its gauze and bloody toilet paper clogging the sink. Taeyong doesn’t hesitate to reach out for Kai’s hand and dab his wound with a damp cloth instead. He tells him to stay put so he can grab a first aid kit from his luggage — still holding onto his leader qualities, finding it necessary to pack something like this. He retrieves a spray bottle of alcohol, healing ointment, and a roll of gauze. 

“Fuck, that’s going to hurt, Taeyong,” Kai whines as he scrunches his nose at the sight of the bottle.

“Do you want an infection?” Taeyong scolds. 

Kai shakes his head with a pout. And with that, Taeyong knows his mood is remotely improving. 

Taeyong has him sit on the counter while he gets in between his legs. His finger is free of blood but still has some dry bits to it. It’s swollen and is shaded with mixture of red and purple, making Taeyong sigh sympathetically. It was him. His song, his choice to have raised metal platforms. If he didn’t opt in that set up, Kai would have never gotten injured. Shaking his head, he focused back on mending Kai’s finger.

The alcohol makes Kai wince, retracting back, but Taeyong pulls him back in time before Kai could hide his hand from him. He smothers a thick layer of the healing ointment all over Kai’s finger, especially around the fingernails, hoping it’ll eventually grow normally since it seems to be that the cuticle is severely bruised. Kai quivers and winces again when Taeyong has to wrap the gauze around his finger, but he tries his best to make it a little airily.

“Wear it tonight but maybe it should breath on its own tomorrow. It’s not bleeding much. Just very swollen. Okay?”

“Sure.”

Taeyong puts his supplies away and brings Kai’s hygiene products to him and a new pair of briefs. He occupies the other sink to take care of his own night routine. He frowns as he notices Kai holding his toothbrush in a funny position. He can only imagine how hard it would be to get dressed — it must of been hard to take it all off earlier. He’ll have issues getting his wallet out of his pocket, holding utensils, doing groundwork in routines.

“I’m sorry, Jongin-hyung,” Taeyong whispers softly after washing his face.

“Not your fault,” Kai responds. 

Kai leaves the bathroom first, leaving Taeyong to change. It’s not his fault, but it sure feels like it. He’ll continue to blame himself, even if Kai things otherwise.

Taeyong spots Kai staring aimlessly at the wall in front of the bed when he comes back into the room. His back leans against a hill of pillows and his hands are folded together above the sheets on his lap. Taeyong is uncertain on whether he’ll be sleeping on the bed with Kai tonight or on the other queen size. He knows Kai is not upset with him, but he knows that Kai still needs space regardless. Besides, he doesn’t want to squish his injured hand. 

While Taeyong makes his way to the bed further from the bathroom, Kai pulls the sheet away from his body, exposing his head legs and open arms. 

“Come here.”

Taeyong accepts his invitation and crawls on the bed, falling into Kai’s arms with his cheek pressed against Kai’s chest. He rests his hand on Kai’s stomach and mindlessly draws patterns with his thumb while he listens to the rapidness of Kai’s heartbeat. The reason for why it beats so quickly is beyond Taeyong’s knowledge but he doesn’t need to ask him.

“You were about to sleep on your own? Why? We agreed we would together all tour.”

Taeyong shakes his head. “I thought you wouldn’t want to.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Your finger…”

Kai sighs. “Please don’t worry.”

“How? It’s very bad, baby.”

“It’s fine. Just a little obstacle. Nothing to worry about. It’ll make me better one day.”

Taeyong closes his eyes when Kai starts to run his fingers through Taeyong’s hair, massaging at the scalp. While purring every now and then, he musters up, “You're always too hard on yourself.”

“If I’m not, I’ll never get better.”

“You’re the best of the best. You’re you, Kai.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this came out way later than i wanted it to ): a week later sorry ): it’s not my proudest smut either ))):

“You know…” 

Taeyong peers up through his lashes and Kai drowns in his wide, puppy-like eyes. He whispers in response, “I know, what?”

Kai snickers, “We have a day off tomorrow.”

“Yep,” Taeyong responds casually, burying himself deeper into Kai’s chest and draping a leg over his lap.

Kai pulls him closer, squeezing his body and nuzzling his own cheek into Taeyong’s hair. “So, what does that mean then?”

“What do I know if you won’t just say it?”

With a single arm, Kai manages to flip Taeyong over, pressing him into the mattress. He locks Taeyong’s wrists together with his injured hand and straddles his lap, making it difficult for Taeyong to move. He stares him down with a suggestive smirk and all Taeyong can do is pout.

“What does this have to do with a day off?” Taeyong pesters while squirming beneath Kai.

“It means that we can do something tonight and it won’t be a problem. You don’t have to worry about a sore ass in front of ten thousand people.”

Taeyong is actually quite exhausted. Both physically and mentally. The first night was rough in the thick, heavy clothing, weighing down his body with every moment. And he’s feeling trauma and guilt from Kai’s squished finger. Then again, maybe this will relieve the stress and tension. He responds teasingly, “And what if I don’t want to take advantage of the day off?”

Kai seems to reciprocate his words more seriously than playful because his sullen expression says it all. Soft and yet so sharply, he says, “Well, you know I wouldn’t do anything.”

Before he could possibly let go of Taeyong’s hands and roll off his body, Taeyong raises his head to capture Kai with a kiss. He kisses back instantly, hands loosening their grip around Taeyong’s wrists, making it easier for him to escape and pull Kai further onto him. He wraps his arms around Kai’s shoulders as he deepens the kiss, giving tongue and breathily pants. It’s quick and hot, making their teeth class and Taeyong whimper into the kiss. 

It takes Taeyong to push him away for them to access a moment of air. It’s not just that. But, Taeyong just had to do it. He has to ask. 

“How will you do it with your hand like that?”

Kai rolls into the bed and stretches his arms over his head as he speaks towards the ceiling, “My hand doesn’t need to do anything. I’ve got a tongue and I’ve got a perfectly healthy other hand. And I’ve got a dick.” He turns his head to look at Taeyong, both of them breathing just as roughly as each other. “Tell me why my injured finger will be in the way for us?”

“I-I don’t know.” Taeyong shakes his head, flustered. “I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Kai leans over and places his hand on Taeyong’s jaw, caressing soothingly before pinching it tight. He coos, “I’m already hurt, baby. Only time will heal it. And you will, too. Won’t you?”

“Of course. Anything for you, Kai,” Taeyong tries to say as best as he possibly can, all while Kai’s hand is in the freakin way. But it feels so good because he loves when Kai gets a little rough with him.

“That’s dangerous to say.”

_ Yeah _ , Taeyong loves that.

Kai has three different energies. Where he’s his perfect persona on stage, effortlessly and charmingly. Where he’s a bubbly little jiggly cake, giggling and jumping from wall to wall with the brightest smile. Then there’s this, and Taeyong is the only one who gets it. He gets Kai taking him over, making him melt in the palm of his hands, ruining him with just his words and body. He gets to see the side that he only accidentally gives the fans when he messes up deeply, much like this show day where his frustration showed because of his injury and his feeling of not executing his performances great enough. Taeyong gets to see the sexy, frustrated side of him and it makes him feel hot, flustered, and important.

“Now how do you think I want to open you up?” Kai says to him seductively, already letting his hands trail down Taeyong’s body and discarding each article of clothing. 

“Your right hand?” Taeyong replies dumbly. What else would he do? Didn’t he just say that. He just hopes that Kai won’t make him do it himself.

Kai flips him in before either of them could talk again. His hand is planted firmly on Taeyong’s lower back, shoving him down to the bed and suffocating Taeyong’s dick in between the mattress and his stomach. Kai spreads his legs and thumbs at his hole, making Taeyong's breath hitch.

“Do something,” Taeyong mutters into his hand.

“Well… we— do we— we don’t have…”

“No, I didn’t think we’d do anything until the last day so I wanted to buy it then. Managers and stylists check our bags you know,” Taeyong says upsettingly, but nonetheless trying to rut back up, against Kai’s hand just so he can touch him again.

Taeyong hears Kai smirk before he says, “This is actually great. I can do what I planned.”

“Which is?”

Kai only navigates Taeyong’s body all on his own. He doesn’t speak, doesn’t listen when Taeyong keeps questioning what they’ll do. Taeyong is deeply curious, but decides it’s useless. Again, Kai won’t speak if he doesn’t want to and Taeyong accepts that. He accepts it as much as Kai keeps massaging all over his body and adjusting him around different areas of the bed. 

It isn’t until Taeyong feels himself straddling Kai’s lap in reversed, does he understand what they’re up to. Taeyong feels heat against his rim and Kai’s arms secure around his thighs, pulling him closer and closer, heat becoming hotter and hotter until it’s wet. His face is right against Kai’s cock but he’s an idiot who’s too numb to notice and get that thing in his mouth. He’s too overwhelmed with this burning, wet sensation against his hole that he can’t react fast enough to please Kai as much as he’s just starting to with Tayong. 

Kai doesn’t seem too bothered though, because he takes action without expecting anything in return. He leaves a heaping, warm puddle of saliva in between his cleft, lapping over it before prodding his tongue inside. Taeyong shivers in response, dropping his head. That’s when his mind catches up and he takes Kai’s cock in his mouth with one swallow, getting it all slick. He bobs his head over the tip while stroking the rest of his length, making sure to have a tight grip because he knows how Kai likes it.

“Kai, fuck, Kai,” Taeyong sobs when he adds a dry finger while pampering kisses all over his skin, taking a sharp bite at his left cheek and slapping the right with a firm palm. 

Taeyong arches his back, pulling away from Kai’s cock and shoving himself towards Kai’s face. But Kai only pushes him down, not allowing his ass anymore contact with his mouth. Kai proceeds to finger Taeyong hurriedly, now adding an additional finger without warning. He licks around his digit and gives him another spank before pulling away entirely. 

“What! Why?” Taeyong groans when he notices the emptiness, coolness clinging onto Kai’s spit that lingers around his hole.

“Wanna come?”

Taeyong turns around and glares at his boyfriend. “I mean, yes. But not now.”

“No, sorry, I was trying to say do you want me in you now? You’re not exactly giving me much to work with.”

“Hey!” Taeyong pouts.

Kai shakes his head, caressing Taeyong’s thighs gently. “What happened to the boy who took care of me ten minutes ago?”

“If you wanted me to touch your dick you could have just said so instead of stopping!” Taeyong pretends to be irritated with him but he knows Kai will see pass that.

“It’s so hard to resist. I give you my mouth, baby because I love to do it. I’ll give it all to you. But it’s so tempting. Give me a little more with you, baby.”

Taeyong genuinely cannot detect whether Kai means it or not. He is unsure if Kai wants him to be more interactive or what. He is just confused in general. Kai is not usually like this when they get things done. He gives Taeyong all he needs without fuss. He puts in the extra effort entirely without needing anything in return. Tonight, Taeyong is not enough for him and it hurts.

“I’m sorry.”

Kai shakes his head and plants his face into his palms, sighing, “No, don’t be sorry. I’m sorry. I initiated it and I just can’t think right now.”

“Okay.”

“Okay, what?”

Taeyong gets back onto his stomach and looks over his shoulders while spreading his asscheeks. He slurs, “Fuck me. Come on. All your worries and frustration, take it on me.”

“You’re not even prepped enough.”

“You’re not exactly big.”

Kai is sulky and dumbstricken. He replies offendely, “Okay, okay. Wow.” 

Taeyong knows he isn’t actually hurt. He might be if Taeyong doesn’t give him what he wants soon enough.

“Please, you know how much I like it,” Taeyong says, hoping to remind him of all the times they’ve done quick fixes in between their rehearsal schedules for their own groups, always opening up Taeyong real fast, fucking ten minutes before it’s NCT’s turn to use the dance room. 

Kai does not respond, instead rolling Taeyong onto his stomach and kneading his ass. He massages it gently, getting firmer with the meatier part before giving it a little spank that echoes a sound throughout the room. 

Taeyong feels the heavy weight of Kai’s body on top of his thighs before Kai pushes in at once. He closes his eyes and plants his face into the mattress, breathing deeply while Kai lets him adjust to the size. It’s been awhile so he’s not exactly used to it but it’s not a foreign feeling either.

“Is this okay?”

It’s becoming easier but as Kai starts to thrust, Taeyong clenches his jaw, screwing his eyes shut just trying to take it. Kai wouldn’t say anything if he couldn’t but he just needs to give something to Kai. He’s feeling so, deeply guilty for everything. It’s not like he doesn’t want it. 

“It’s fine.”

Kai pulls out and leaves Taeyong on the bed clueless and alone. Taeyong sighs and lays there, waiting on Kai’s arrival, if he is going to come back. He feels like he ruined something again. But it isn’t until Kai comes back and there’s a scent of lemon zest, does Taeyong feel reassured again. Kai slides in easier even if there is some resistance, allowing Taeyong to find more pleasure than pain.

“Oh god, is that soap?” Taeyong whines when he thinks he’s got it down, planting himself on his hands while Kai raises his hips. The scent, the way Kai moves more slippery and sudden than smoothly. 

“No,” Kai responds slowly, then says with a chuckle, “Lotion. Complimentary hotel lotion. Lemon and tangerine zest with mint.”

“Ugh, better than nothing. Now come on, move, Hyung.”

Whenever Taeyong tells him anything, he does it, but with his own type of will. Kai gives Taeyong too much sometimes. Just as right now, fucking into him with a suddenly quick pace. His thrusts are still careful, they're gentle and sweet but he moves too fast. He has the hips of a skilled dancer, rolling them smooth and swift. It’s what Taeyong loves. They do great things together in bed with their contrasting styles and movements. Whereas Taeyong is sharp and sudden, Kai is flexible and delicate. Either way, they’re both quick witted and determined. Every thrust Kai imitates make Taeyong’s entire world spin because of the power he possesses in his body, capable of making things feel so raw and smooth.

“Kai, Kai please,” Taeyong begs for no genuine reason. He just wants more. Anything but Kai  _ just _ thrusting into him.

Kai places his hands on Taeyong’s waist, making Taeyong’s ass clap against his hips while he still grinds against him. His fingernails from his injured hand finds its way up Taeyong’s back just to claw down it aggressively, digging his nails into the flesh. Taeyong senses there will be four red marks from his shoulder blade to just above his ass. It also reminds him that he’s so guilty for Kai’s hurt finger.

“You’re so good, Kai,” Taeyong cries out, “You let me take you so well.” Kai gives him a particular sharp thrust, making him drop to his elbows. He knows it’s working on him, so he says some more, “You have such a gifted body, hyung. Made to dance and made to fuck me so good. I love it so much. Love your body, just yours.”

That does it.

Taeyong smirks to himself.

Kai drills into him shallow and quick, relentlessly hitting Taeyong’s sweet spot, sending the feeling straight to his cock, and straight to his head. Everything’s so hot and dizzy. He can’t keep a hold of his sanity. Kai doesn’t stop when Taeyong reduces to a babbling mess, banging a fist against the mattress and fucking back with Kai. He only gives him more. He gives and take, shoves and pulls from Taeyong.

“Too much, too much,” Taeyong whines, slowing his own hips and finding Kai’s hand on his back, squeezing at his wrist.

“Want me to stop?” Kai says huskily, breath fanning against his neck. 

Taeyong pouts then whines, “No, no, of course not! No, just—“

“Just, what?”

“Can we change? Don’t wanna come yet.”

Kai caresses his sides before pulling out. He leans down and plants a kiss on Taeyong’s forehead before responding, “How do you want it?”

“Don’t care, just get back inside me!”

“ _ Just get back inside me _ ,” Kai mocks with a whiny, high pitched voice. 

Kai then rests his back against the bedframe and pats his lap. Taeyong crawls to him willingly with a big fat smile. “I love this,” Taeyong says happily before stroking Kai’s cock and sinking down on it. He hums then begins to raise up and down, slow and less needily. He doesn’t see the need to rush, not wanting to come so soon anyways. He presses kisses all over Kai’s exposed skin, wherever he can. He places a few on his cheeks, trailing them down to his jaw where he nibbles at the skin. He kisses all over Kai’s neck and licks at his collarbones. 

“You did so good today. I love when you’re so strong in front of everyone. It hurt, I know, it still does, right? But you’re so good at taking care of yourself. You take care of me very well, too. I love it,” Taeyong says gently while moving his hips in figure eights. “You’re in pain but you still let me come from your cock. Try to eat me out. Fuck me from behind. And now I’m riding you because you give me what I want. You deserve it, to sit back and let me take you. But it’s me. I don’t deserve you.”

“Taeyong…” 

Taeyong cups Kai’s face in his hands, thumbing at his cheeks as he whispers, “Wanna make you come first, babe, please. Can you come from just me? My tight hole around you, taking you up and down? Riding your cock until you come deep inside me, can you do that?”

Kai groans wraps his arms around Taeyong’s body, burying his face in the crook of Taeyong’s neck while nodding his head. 

“I said, can you?” Taeyong asks as he raises Kai’s head with his pointer finger beneath his chin to meet each other’s gaze. 

“Yeah, yeah, I can.”

“Good. I wanna take care of you,” Taeyong tells him sweet and softly. 

Kai shakes his head. “You don’t have to prove anything. I still love you.”

“I love you too, that’s why I want to take care of you. Will you let me?”

“Yes, fuck.”

“Aw, good baby.” 

Taeyong leans down and attaches their lips while he picks up his pace. He raises high just to sink down and take all of Kai’s cock deep and hard. Their lips mold together harshly with the way Taeyong bites on Kai’s lips, releasing his pleasure through nibbles and tugs rather than moaning and whimpering. He kisses and kisses feverishly, calling Kai’s name in between pecks as he rocks faster, feeling the head of Kai’s cock constantly rub against his bundle of nerves.

“Jongin, come, please. Come for me,” Taeyong whines when he notices the way Kai grips his hips and his legs quiver. 

“Love it when you call me, Jongin.”

Kai latches his teeth into Taeyong’s shoulder and begins thrusting vigorously, slamming straight into Taeyong’s prostate with every rough and hasty thrust. He lands Taeyong back onto the bed and props his feet in a position that makes it easier to dominate Taeyong, coming deep and sharp inside of him. He cries for Taeyong, gripping his arm while he releases, continuing his thrusts to come down from his high. 

Taeyong doesn’t realize he’s coming until Lai has a fist around his cock pumping it with Kai’s gradual thrusts. He pulls Kai down with him and nibbles his jaw while thrusting into Kai’s hand, coming quickly all over their bodies.

A damp hand towel is draped on his stomach, Kai wiping down his body. He pinches Taeyong’s nipple in between his fingers and kisses his lips quickly. Kai raises Taeyong to the right side of the bed and slides himself in as well, stealing up all of Taeyong’s space. “Thank you, baby.”

Taeyong cards his hands into Kai’s hair and thinks for a moment. He thinks Kai doesn’t allow himself to take it all in sometimes. So he tells him again, “I love you, you’re doing fine. Okay? Please don’t work too hard. You please yourself a lot but it’s never enough to you. To thousands of other people, it’s enough for them. Try to find it to be alright for yourself.”

“You’ll remind me, right? When I’m with you, you’ll be there for me, to tell me when I’m doing too much.” 

“It’s not bad to be better than yourself. To constantly want it.”

Kai hums and drapes a leg over Taeyong’s lap. He says softly, “Yeah, but you’re right. I’m as best as it gets. I’m Kai.”

Ass sore, eyes droopy. Taeyong mumbles something he doesn’t understand. He feels Kai playing with his hair too but all Taeyong fully processes is his cheek warmed up by Kai’s chest. He playfully pokes a nipple before bringing the blankets to cover it up, and his chin.

“Want room service?” Kai asks suddenly. 

“M’tired.”

“Okay, I’ll just eat chicken tenders by myself.”

“Fine! Do it,” Taeyong responds sleepily. 

Taeyong’s favorite source of warmth is no longer present. Kai’s footsteps could be made out as they circle the hotel room as he waits for someone to pick up the call. Taeyong hears him speak sweetly into the phone, all nice and considerate as best as he could in English. It’s enough to take Taeyong to sleep.

There’s a prodding feeling against his lips, and warmth beneath his nose. When he flickers his eyes open, he spots Kai waving a chicken tender by his face, trying to poke it into his mouth. Taeyong pouts and rolls around, trying to block Kai from feeding him.

“I said I don’t want any.”

“You didn’t eat since lunch time. Come on, baby. Baby, baby, eat this for your hyung.”

Taeyong faces him again and chomps the chicken tender with a single aggressive bite, chewing on it quickly before opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. 

“All gone! I’m going to sleep.”

Kai rests in between his legs and nibbles on the chicken tender while saying, “Babe, I wanted to just to spend more time with you. Eat some greasy food and just talk about the tour and our new brothers.”

“Don’t say brothers. Because I’m your boyfriend. I can’t be both,” Taeyong giggles. 

“The other members, sweetheart. We’re going to have so much fun. I miss my original ones, but I know I’m going to have so much fun with SuperM and miss them so much. I’ll miss you so much, too.” 

Taeyong takes Kai’s chicken from him and eats it for himself. He mumbles with a mouthful, “Be careful during No Manners, okay?”

“I’ll always be careful during all of it. Can’t have you constantly spraying alcohol all over me.”

“I just want to keep you safe.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter 287aus! let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> smut will be a separate part 2/2 tomorrow since some ppl just want kaiyong fluff. this way you can opt in what u want without being - cringe or disturbed. but this time around my kaiyong smut will not be hard. it’ll be fluffy okay ): maybe praise kink for jongin sure !!!


End file.
